That Girl
by mistyeyedgirl97
Summary: Winter was the girl that John wanted. Even though she was so cold to everyone.


_**That Girl** by All Time Low_

 _What I am supposed to do, uh oh_  
 _When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?_  
 _That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_  
 _But I tell myself I can handle it_

Pyro watched her walk right by him and he felt an blast of icy air come from him. He wondered if she even cared that she was such a bitch to everyone around her. He had a feeling that the only person she was truly nice to was Professor X and Professor Illiana. He didn't care, that's what he always told himself. But he really did care.

 _You know I don't frequent the L.B.C_  
 _Cause I'm a bit too pale to run that scene_  
 _But the So Cal sun has grown on me_  
 _And that girl (That girl)_  
 _That girl (That girl)_

 _Started with a bottle of cheap champagne_  
 _Now she's got me hooked on it like good cocaine_  
 _She's so numb, Miss Novocaine_  
 _That girl (That girl)_  
 _That girl (That girl)_

It was a party where the professors aloud the older students (16 and up) to drink. Not beer but mixed drinks or champagne. Pyro was in a corner watching her dance to the music. He wanted to go to her but he didn't want her to freeze him or be a bitch to him again. He turned to his right to see Professor Illiana.

"You know, you stare so much at her, I'm surprised to see you over and not over there with her," she said to him while looking at all the students.

"You just don't understand," he said.

"On the contrary, John, I understand completely. I was the same way with Charles."

"Yeah, right," he said, unbelieving.

"You should have seen and heard her thoughts, John. She was just like you, scared to approach me. She packed up the courage, finally and talked to me," Professor X said from Pyro's left.

"Yes and it was the best decision I ever made," Professor Illiana said and went to Professor X and kissed his cheek.

"You two were just lucky. Her," John said while pointing at Winter, for that was her name. "She wouldn't go for me in a million years. Have you forgotten what my powers are? Fire. F-I-R-E. Fire. We are complete opposites."

"And sometimes, opposites attract," Professor Illiana said. She waved her hand and Pyro saw four champagne glasses float towards him. Two came to her and Professor X and the other two went to him.

"Maybe you should start small, John," Professor X said and held his glass up like he would clink glasses with Pyro.

"Come along, Charles. Best let the student hopefully learn from the teacher," Illiana said.

Pyro walked over to Winter and he saw her turn to him. She had a glare on her face but saw that he was holding out one of the glasses to her. She smiled at him and took it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a couch.

"What's your name? And don't say John because I know that's not what it is," she said and tapped her head. She was also telepathic.

"It's Pyro."

"Nice to meet you, Pyro. My name's Frost," she said and held out her hand.

 _Said, "No, kid, not tonight_  
 _You're not that good, and I'm not that type"_  
 _She's beautiful, but she's cold as ice_  
 _And that keeps me hanging on_

 _So what I am supposed to do, uh, oh_  
 _When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?_  
 _That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_  
 _I tell myself I can handle it_  
 _But where am I supposed to go, uh oh_  
 _When she throws me out and it's twenty below?_  
 _That girl, that girl, she's such a trick_  
 _But I can't lie_  
 _I'm in love with it_  
 _That girl, oh-oh_  
 _That girl, oh-oh_  
 _That girl, oh-oh_  
 _That girl, that girl_

Pyro and Frost were out at a restaurant, approved to go out by both the professors. Frost looked beautiful with a red, mid-thigh, strapless dress. It contrasted greatly with her blonde hair. Pyro was in a button down black shirt and dark blue jeans. They were the only jeans with no holes in them.

The entire time, they talked about things that had happened in the past. How the world outside treated them, the adventures they had gone on with the other X-Men. At least, when they could go. They talked about the professors, all of them. Although, they did talk about Professor X and Professor Illiana, they didn't go into much detail. They left after Pyro paid and gave a generous tip. They made it back to the school and to her door.

"I had a good time, Pyro," she said.

"I did too," he told her. He didn't know if he should lean in to kiss her or if it was too soon.

"Pyro, I... Never mind," she said and was about to go into her room. Pyro held the handle so she couldn't go.

"Tell me what's wrong, Frost," he said.

"Not tonight, Pyro. Just... Not tonight." She left him standing out her door with a shocked face.

 _Now she won't buy my sex appeal_  
 _Just an East Coast kid with a record deal_  
 _I play her song, she plays the field_  
 _That girl (That girl)_  
 _That girl (That girl)_

 _Left me on the street in the middle of winter_  
 _My frostbite heart says, "Try to forget her"_  
 _Miss that kiss, but I'll always remember_  
 _That girl (That girl)_  
 _That girl (That girl)_

 _Said, "No, kid, not tonight_  
 _You're not that cool; no, you're not my type"_  
 _She's beautiful, but she's cold as ice_  
 _I'm still hanging on_

 _So what I am supposed to do, uh oh_  
 _When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?_  
 _That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_  
 _I tell myself I can handle it_  
 _But where am I supposed to go, uh oh_  
 _When she throws me out and it's twenty below?_  
 _That girl, that girl, she's such a trick_  
 _But I can't lie_  
 _I'm in love with it_  
 _That girl, oh-oh_  
 _That girl, oh-oh_  
 _That girl, oh-oh_  
 _That girl, that girl_

Pyro went to see her after he joined the Brotherhood. He just needed to see her. He knew that she had gone to college after graduating. She was apart of the X-Men, he had heard Magneto and the others talking about her. Pyro just wanted to make sure she was okay and safe. He found her dorm room and knew she would have chosen to room alone. He knocked on her door.

She opened it and when she saw it was him, she almost shut the door in his face. He had jammed his foot in the door because he knew that she would try to close the door. She looked like she was ready to freeze him with her stare. She aloud him into her dorm after realizing that he wouldn't move his foot.

"What are you doing here, John?" she asked. The use of his actual name stung coming from her.

"I came to see you," he said and walked closer to her. He wanted to kiss her but was stopped when he felt frosty air hit his face. She had put a wall of ice between them. He grabbed his zippo lighter that he had gotten from her for his birthday from his pocket. He melted the ice but saw she wasn't there. She had left but he saw a frost path following in her wake. He melted it as he went to avoid suspicion until he got outside where it had already been snowing. He saw her standing there, waiting for him.

"You had no right, John. I told you. I told you! Never join the Brotherhood, we promised each other. You broke that promise." An unspoken, _you broke my heart,_ lingered on the air.

"I'm sorry, but Magneto said-"

"I don't give two shits what he said. I don't care what you have to say John, I just want you to leave. Get out of my life," she told him. He felt like ice had just pierced his heart. In reality, it just might have, coming from her.

"If that's what you want. Goodbye, Frost," he said and kissed her cheek. He tasted salt on his lips and knew she was crying.

 _Sit around waiting for the spark to fade_  
 _You can add another face to your pity parade_  
 _I can't believe it_  
 _I've never felt so cheated_  
 _Knock me down_  
 _It was all pretend_  
 _You set me back up just to do it again_  
 _You say love's overrated_  
 _I say it's complicated_

Frost didn't see Pyro at Alcatraz but she really didn't care. She wanted him to be out of her mind forever. She knew that he if he was here, he would avoid her so he wouldn't have to fight her. After all was said and done, she went back to the mansion, knowing that she would need help with all the new mutants coming to the school. She opened the door and found the place felt kind of empty. Frost went upstairs to a room for professors. She heard a knock on the door and went downstairs. She opened it to see Wolverine and a few others. They would be the new professors.

 _A few months later_

Frost was just finishing her class. She let her students go but before she was about to leave, Logan came into her classroom. He told her there was someone at the door for her. She walked to the entrance and saw Bobby standing there. He looked at her and smiled. He gave her a hug.

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you," he told her after pulling away from the embrace.

"You know I don't like surprises, Bobby," she said.

"I have a feeling you'll like this one," he said and smiled. He pulled her outside and she saw a lot of the students just milling about. But what caught her attention was the figure standing under one the trees. The person's posture and way of carrying themselves seemed familiar but she couldn't place it. Bobby pushed her the direction of the tree.

She walked to the tree and the figure turned around, hearing her approach. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. It was John... No, Pyro. He looked more mature and his eyes had the same look hers did. As if he had seen many things in his lifetime. And he had, he had seen some of the worst wars of their time. If she remembered correctly, he was only about 18, like herself.

"Hey," Pyro said. She still looked as beautiful as he remembered.

"Pyro?" she asked after pulling her hand from her mouth.

"Just call me John. It sounds better coming from you," he said while smiling.

 _*Smack*_

"Don't you dare be smart with me, Allerdyce," she told him.

He rubbed his cheek. "Damn, you've still got the worst slap in the world. I deserved that though," he said.

"You're damn right you deserved it. You deserve a lot worse, but there are children around," she told him.

"You're right, I do deserve worse, but first, let's sort some things out. In more... Private quarters," he said.

She dragged him inside and they went to the music room. It hadn't been used since Professor Illiana was... Killed. Neither of them wanted to think about that. She sent a message to Logan, telling him not to let anyone into the music room. He answered her, knowing what could possibly happen and pitying John.

"You left, John. You left me, standing there... With nothing but the tingle of a kiss on my cheek. I never saw you again," she almost yelled at him.

"Only because you told me to, Winter. You told me to leave, I agreed to go."

"John Allerdyce, you're a complete idiot. Hasn't anyone ever told you that girls never really mean what they say."

"I might have been told once or twice," John said, remembering when Professor X had told him those exact words.

"John, do you even know the worst part? I tried to hate. I tried so hard that I closed myself into an icy prison so that I just might get some relief from the pain of loving you caused me. Bobby ended up finding me in the forest outside the school. Him and Rogue came to visit me and I didn't know. I had no idea. John I-" she was cut off when John's lips crashed down on hers. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Sometimes, you just need to stop talking."

"Shut up, John. I love you. Just kiss me again," she commanded.

"You truly are amazing." He obeyed her request, thinking that at one point, she had been "that girl" for him.

 _What I am supposed to do, uh oh_  
 _When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?_  
 _That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch_  
 _I tell myself I can handle it_  
 _But where am I supposed to go, uh oh_  
 _When she throws me out and it's twenty below?_  
 _That girl, that girl, she's such a trick_  
 _But I can't lie_  
 _I'm in love with it_  
 _That girl, oh-oh (That girl)_  
 _That girl, that girl_  
 _That girl, that girl_  
 _That girl, that girl_


End file.
